CANDY CANE
by GleefullyLovely
Summary: What if in Joy Ride, Rusty paid Lewis a hotel visit instead of a phone call? Can Fuller pull it together and save his little brother for once? I own nothing, rated T for language.
1. Chapter 1

**Happy Easter, everyone! Hope you're spending the day hunting eggs with family and friends. This story is in honor of a life gone far too soon, R.I.P Paul Walker, the world loves and misses you greatly! One of the best actors we were lucky enough to have seen.**

Lewis could have slept his hangover away forever as he laid upon the lumpy hotel mattress, if only that incessant knocking would freaking stop.

"Fuller, get the door" with no reply and a quirk of the blondes nose Lewis groggily opens his cerulean eyes.

"Fuller?" Glassy blues taking in the sight of the dark motel room as another, much louder knock smacks upon his door.

Begrudgingly, Lewis rose to an upright position, slowly leveling his shaky feet with the carpet, mumbling incoherently as he begins to wake.

Looking around, his brother was nowhere in sight, Lewis wasn't given anymore time to ponder the missing man's whereabouts as another round of harsh knocks echo.

"Alright, Alright already ... I'm coming" States the blonde as he slowly makes his way to the door, his drunken state ailing his ability to think clearly.

All the signs were there that something wasn't right, yet his brain wasn't processing much of anything. Instead Lewis unlocks and opens the hotel room door.

...

Fuller and Venna continued to drink as the night went on, a little voice in the back of his head was screaming at him not to do this, Lewis loved Venna and would never forgive him.

On the other hand, his brother was passed out drunk and he'd never know what they'd done, right? One look at a slowly falling over Venna sealed the deal.

The girl was talking nonsense at this point, Fuller pretended he didn't see that sparkling in her eyes as they joked about Lewis and younger siblings.

They sat upon the bed staring at each other before Fuller slowly leaned forwards, startling a topsy Venna in the process.

Fuller slowly lifts the blondes head up to face him and also helping hold her steady, their faces are now inches apart and growing closer and closer.

Fuller's lips had just barely grazed with hers when the shrill ringing of the phone ruined their moment. Venna reaches over to answer when Fuller lunged.

"I got it!" The phone is placed over his right ear " _Sorry, we're a bit busy in here, why don't you wait a couple of hours and try again, Alright?"_

With that Fuller hangs up the phone "Well, that takes care of that." Venna stares in disgust at her crushes elder brother

"Look Fuller, you're a great guy, but I'm just not interested in you like that." The girls arms now crossed in front

Fuller lowers his head, he knew this would happen, his only chance was when his brother was passed out and she was blindly drunk.

A sudden rage came over the male, why was he always the one getting the lousy side of life? He's the one who went to jail, he's the screw up in the family, the literal black sheep.

Lewis got everything, his little brother was even taller than him for crying out loud! Just once he wanted something bad to happen to the younger blonde. Was that too much to ask the perfect son to mess up?

The ringing of the phone echoed throughout the room, no doubt it was Lewis calling for his sweetheart. Scratch that, his brother would unceremoniously show up at the door, this guy was just being an asshole. Fuller brushes past Venna and grabs the phone.

 _"Listen you ass, we don't want you calling here anymore, Alright? Now for the last fucking time goodbye!"_

Fuller went to slam the phone when he heard his little brothers terrified scream on the other end. " _Lewis_!"

Venna jumps off the bed, moving to the other side of Fuller in alarm.

 _"Still wanna hang up on me, Black Sheep? Or should I call you, Fuller?"_ Comes the gravelly voice of Rusty Nail

Fuller's knuckles tighten on the phone _"You sick bastard! Where's Lewis?"_

Rusty laughs before going silent, promoting Fuller's anger even more _"God damn it! Where is he?"_

 _"Leave the girl, get in the car and drive."_ Orders Rusty _"You come alone, or your little brother and me will have some real fun."_

Fuller throws the phone at the dial tone, fists smacking into the now dented walls "Fuck!"

Venna reels in shock and fear "Fuller, what the hell is going on? Who was that? Why does he have Lewis?"

Fuller continues punching the wall, this was all his fault. He never should have made Lewis play that stupid prank "His names Rusty Nail, he's a truck driver."

Venna runs her hand through her hair "Why did he take Lewis? What does he want from you?"

That question Fuller has no clue how to answer, this psychopath stalked, hunted and now kidnapped his brother all because of a lame joke? "I don't know"

"You don't know? How can you not know? This guy kidnapped Lewis! Obviously, he knows where you are cause he called here! What the hell is going on?"

Fuller takes hold of Venna's shaking shoulders, she really has it bad for Lewis "It was just a joke, alright? This guy needs some serious help, like strong drugs and shit."

Venna stares, eyes welling up with tears as Fuller continues "He killed a guy, ripped his jaw clear off, tried killing us, smashed through a truck and now he's taken Lewis, that's what's going on Venna!"

The phone rings once more, both pairs of eyes widen at the thought of who's on the line "Look just stay here or find a police station, I'll get Lewis"

Fuller races out the door, Venna watching him over the guard rails in fear. She wanted nothing more than to go with, but her gut was saying to stay away.

Fuller grabs his brother's keys and jumps into Lewis's shitty Ford, tires screeching as he races to the freeway.

A part of him wanted to run away, go to the police and get the hell off the highway, but he couldn't abandon Lewis.

This psycho must have known that, he'd figured out they're brother's, knew their names "God fucking damn it! Shit!"

A blue sign up ahead catches Fuller's complete attention, spray painted at the bottom was the word **LOOK**

Fuller's head follows the sign as another one approaches, words spray painted **IN THE**

Another swivel of the head and another sign greets the male **TRUNK**

It wasn't until the final sign is seen that Fuller is halting to a stop, the final words of the message **FULLER**

The car is put into park as the man reaches the trunk, inserting the key into the lock, lid slowly opening to reveal the CB radio he'd tossed before picking up Venna.

Fuller removes the item from the trunk to begin plugging it back inside the car, he'd put the damn thing back and give this fucker a piece of his mind.

Just listening was out, not while the son of a bitch had Lewis, driving to the nearest town, Fuller turns the knob to channel 23 before taking hold of the speaker _"Where's my brother?"_

The radio remains quiet minus the channels own static sounds _"Fucker, I know you're there! Put my little brother on this thing right now!"_

 _"_ _Ba-ba-Black Sheep, lookin for Candy Cane?"_ Laughs Rusty Nail _"Oh that's right, I don't mean my Candy Cane ... I mean yours."_

 _"_ _Man, that was just a joke, a laugh! What the hell is the matter with you?It. Was. Just. For. Fun!"_ Retaliated Fuller

 _"_ _Lewis, you know minus the hair down to his shoulders ... he described himself perfectly. A perfect Candy Cane."_

 _"_ _You're sick! Put Lewis on right fucking now!"_ Fuller wouldn't stand for this, the way this guy was describing his brother had him on edge.

 _"_ _You know when a corpse can't be identified? The next of kin, no one to claim the body."_

Fuller shakes his head at the threat, trying not to picture his little brother on the autopsy table _"I get it man, you made your fucking point."_

Rusty Nail takes a deep breath _"What they do is, they cut off all the fingers, all ten of em."_

Fuller hits into the steering wheel in fury, car swerving in the process _"And then they cut off the jaw. They cut off the persons jaw."_

Fuller's eyes widen, mouth open agape _"Listen man, shut the fuck up! I'm done playing."_

 _"_ _And then they put it all in a jar, they put in a jar with some number on it."_

 _"_ _I said shut the fuck up!"_ Screams Fuller _"You do anything like that, no? Anything at all to Lewis and I'll kill you myself! Run your ass over with your own fucking truck! You got that? Copy that?"_

Small female gasps begin over the radio, no way those were coming from Lewis _"Hey man what the hell are you doing?"_

The gasps slowly grow in intensity, turning into full blown screams of pain _"What the fuck man? Leave the girl alone!"_

Fuller could have sworn he'd heard that voice before, did he know this girl? _"V ... Venna?"_

Rusty chuckled as the screams turned into chocking _"Black Sheep, I wasn't sure which would hurt you more."_

A slicing sound and liquid echo, deep down Fuller knew he was listening to a murder _"Fuck you man! Is this what you call fun? You're hurting people!"_

Chuckles, slice and liquid keep repeating as if on a loop, the girls screams now lessen _"Mother fucker! Stop, what the hell do you want?"_

 _"_ _I just wanna have some fun, man. It's all a joke" answers Rusty_

 _"_ _No, this is fucking kidnapping, torture and murder! There's nothing funny about this! You're going to jail for the rest of your god damned life!"_

 _"_ _You'll play my game, Fuller. Or the next person I take apart piece by piece will be your brother. You already lost one Candy Cane, can't lose another, man."_

Sudden realization hits, Fuller did know that voice, it was a female he'd met earlier that day ... Only it wasn't Venna

 _"_ _Charlotte ... You made me listen as you fucking killed her!"_

 _"_ _You don't feel like meeting me at a motel later do you?"_ Questions Rusty

 _"_ _Hell no man, I'm not meeting your ass anywhere besides a fucking jail cell!"_

Rusty sighs _"And here I thought you cared about Lewis, guess I was wrong."_

Fullers eyes widen at the next sound heard, the voice he'd been begging to hear all fucking night _"Lewis!"_

Rusty rips the tape gag from Lewis's lips, the blonde still reeling from the harsh slap he was just given _"Man, we're sorry! Ok? It was a joke, we never should have done it, we. Are. Sorry!"_

Fuller couldn't believe his ears, Lewis was alive and apologizing _"Don't apologize to that bastard, Lewis!"_

 _"_ _Shut up, Fuller! It's your damn fault we're fucking in this mess!"_ Yells Lewis, blue gaze never wavering from his captor _"Please, please just let me go!"_

Rusty grabs hold of Lewis's blonde locks of hair _"But I'm not done yet, Lewis. Fuller still doesn't get how it feels to be the brunt of the joke."_

 _"_ _No, no! He gets it, right Fuller? Tell him you get it and you're sorry!"_ Screams Lewis, hands tugging at the chains holding his arms over his head.

Fuller remains silent, his pride was too big for him to swallow, truth is the man's selfishness was going to get the last person who cared about him killed.

 _"_ _Fuller!"_ Yells Lewis, But is still greeted with silence. Rusty leaned forward with the glossy tape regaining the blondes full attention.

 _"_ _No, wait! You don't have-"_ Rusty holds the adhesive over Lewis's mouth and begins to wrap.

 _"_ _God damn it! Leave Lewis alone, I'm sorry, ok? I fucked up! I always do but my brother is a good person! So leave him the hell alone!"_ Snaps Fuller

 _"_ _You don't feel like meeting me in a motel later do ya?"_ Ignores Rusty, the man double checking the chains holding Lewis are tight and secure.

Fuller growls while picking up speed _"I'll do whatever you want."_

 _"_ _Meet me at the next town, Medford room 17, midnight. Do not be one minute late and if there's anyway you can bring a bottle of pink champagne ... That's my favorite."_

Fuller makes no response, just continues driving. Each time he passes a sign he knows he's one mile closer to Lewis.

He'd stupidly gotten his brother into this mess, he'd brought this murderer into both of their lives and he'd be damned before he lets the guy take out the last person to ever care about him.

That wish he'd made before, when he'd said something bad should happen to Lewis, he hadn't meant it. God he wished he could go back and stop himself from ever buying that fucking radio.

"It's gonna be alright, I'm gonna get Lewis and we're gonna put this fucker behind bars ... Everything's going to be ok."


	2. Chapter 2

Lewis awoke to the sounds of crinkling, followed by a relentless tightness around his wrists. Blue eyes fully open as he takes in the scenery.

This wasn't Rusty's truck, he wasn't chained anymore and the pounding coming from his head confirmed he'd been struck hard.

He was sitting down in a chair, arms pulled behind his back, the same tightness was also around his legs. "What's going on?"

Lewis attempts to pull his arms, but they won't move. That annoying sound and the pressure come hand in hand, but it was quickly becoming more familiar.

Upon looking down Lewis's eyes widen at the restraints holding his ankles together "Oh god!"

Suddenly all the past events hit him full force, he'd been kidnapped from the motel room ... The man had overpowered him, dragged him into his truck, chained and gagged him.

"Rusty Nail!" Screams the blonde, the only name this man had given him and his brother, the same man who tried killing them was now taping him up tightly.

Lewis began to tug and pull, his body not moving thanks to the wrapping of tape confining him, Rusty had crossed the adhesive binding his ankles through the chairs legs. "Shit!"

The same tape was now being applied to his wrists, round and round, forcing the two tightly together behind his back and over the chair.

Rusty finishes up with his hostages arms, taking extra care the tape holds by running his hands along the strong adhesive holding the two struggling wrists.

Lewis watches as the trucker lowers down, long nails and hammer in tow "Stop, please just stop! I won't tell anyone!"

Rusty pays the man no mind, instead rising to his feet and turning on the motel rooms radio "That's better, don't you think, Lewis?"

Rusty lowers back down, hovering the nail above the chairs leg before hammering, three hard hits is all it took to fully secure the chair to the floor.

"Why are you doing this?" Asks Lewis in complete fear, all that greets him is the sounds of more hammering into the other chairs leg.

"You don't have to do this!" Attempts Lewis, the last bits of freedom taken from him as Rusty continues the procedure of nailing him down.

Once Rusty deems the chair stuck he moves to the next task, removing the plastic wrap used to cling his shipments safely together.

"What is that?" Questions Lewis as he catches sight of the overly large plastic.

"It's for you, Candy Cane." Speaks Rusty, the man unwinding the wrapping over Lewis's shoulders and torso "Gotta keep you here nice and tight for big brother."

Lewis pales as the clear plastic is pulled over his body and the chair repeatedly. He can barely move due to the strong packing tape and skills of the trucker.

"Please, we are sorry for what we did! You don't have to do this, just let me go!" Begs Lewis as he's sealed to the chair by the harsh pull of the cling wrap sticking firmly together.

Rusty stands and starts the work of rigging the trap, first twisting the wrap into strong vines, wrapping those from the doors handle through the lock.

Grabbing the shotgun and using the dresser to keep it in place and level with Lewis's head, the plastic leading from the door is then tied on the trigger.

"What the hell are you planning?" Screams a struggling Lewis, he couldn't escape from the chair "Hello? Can anyone hear me?"

Rusty has to momentarily stop what he's doing, the man grabs the packing tape once more before moving behind Lewis.

"Help me! I've been kidnapped, please someone! Can anyone hear-" Lewis is silenced by the whistle coming from behind, blue eyes widen at the sight of the adhesive now being held in front of his mouth "Please, don't do this!"

"Don't worry, man" says Rusty, the truckers whisky breath tickling the back of Lewis's neck "Big brother's on his way to save you, Candy Cane."

The tape is pulled tight over Lewis's mouth, Rusty's hand keeping the strip in place as the roll is wrapped around Lewis's head.

The blonde fights, moving his head anyway he can, but it does absolutely nothing to stop his mouth from his chin being encased.

Fuller races from motel to motel, Medford was a motel haven it seemed, a small part of him wondered if this was what Rusty Nail had gone through that night.

Somehow he wouldn't put it past the psycho, he seemed very desperate when they first started the prank, spent all day after they'd lost the signal looking for Candy Cane.

Ironically, now so was he

Each motel that had a room 17 had their doors knocked on, first was an African American male, second an older gentleman retuning from getting ice and lastly ... Lastly was two drinking police officers.

"Shit!" Screams Fuller "What did I miss?" Cars drive by as a red motel sign flashes across the street. that had to be it "I'm coming, Lewis!"

Checking the time Rusty sighed before looking at his young captive, he really did feel for the kid, but his brother had to learn his lesson.

"He's late." Lewis turns towards the clock, heart pounding as the 12:01 displays.

The screeching of tires and flash of headlights illuminated the room as Fuller pulled into the parking lot, Lewis's muffled screams of warning go unheard as his older brother exits the car and raced for the motel.

Heavy knocks echo as Fuller hits the door "Lewis?"

The blondes eyes stare from the entrance to the loaded shot gun, if Fuller opens that door, he was dead.


	3. Chapter 3

Tentatively, Fuller grabs hold of the knob, ear pressing against the wood "Hello?" The handle is twisted a few inches to reveal the door isn't locked "I'm coming in"

Lewis clenches his eyes shut, body stiffening as the door begins to open, this is it for him, he'd never graduate college, never see his family again, never kiss Venna.

The motel room door opens to reveal nothing but darkness, a flick of the light switch shows there's nothing "Lewis?"

Lewis opens his eyes at the sound of his brother's voice, the sight before him was the same, gun still aiming at his head and door still closed.

Confused glances meet his smirking captor, the man holding a finger to his lips, signaling Lewis to be silent as he leaned against the wall.

Fuller was in room 17 just like how they pranked Rusty and sent him to the wrong door, while they heard it all from 18

Wide eyes look everywhere as Fuller enters the room, back pressed against the wall in his stealth approach from the beds to the bathroom.

Body slouching and deep breath leaving at the sight of no one in the room, Fuller didn't get anymore time to think when the phone began to ring.

The man jogging back into the room and picking up device _"Hello?"_

 _"Nice isn't it?"_ States Rusty _"being on the receiving end"_

 _"Where the hell is Lewis?"_ Demands Fuller

 _"Who?"_ Taunts Rusty, eyes taking in the blonde in question

 _"I'm not kidding around here man, where the hell is my brother?"_ States Fuller

 _"Ya see, you might not be kidding, but I am."_ Responds Rusty _"That's the point, get it?"_

 _"You made your point when you killed that fat guy! We said we were fucking sorry already!"_

 _"See that's not really true is it?"_ Says Rusty _"Candy Cane apologized, but you Black Sheep? I haven't heard a beep out of you."_

 _"Fuck you, man! I did apologize to your sorry ass!"_ States Fuller in anger

 _"You know what I think is a real kick, Fuller? Pretending the person I'm talking to is right next to me."_

Fuller slowly leans his head against the wall, if he was right then that psycho was right next door.

 _"Not what you expected is it? It's not what I expected in room 17 either, ya guys listening right through the wall."_

 _"What do you want from us? You followed us all the way here for a fucking game of hide and seek?"_ Speaks Fuller, ear still firmly pressed against the wall.

 _"I just wanna enjoy this for a second, for once you're the one at my mercy Fuller and of course we can't forget about Candy Cane."_

 _"His name is Lewis! And he better not have a scratch on him or you're dead!"_ Promises Fuller, he now knew Rusty was in room 18, heard the man through the wall _"Is my brother in there?"_

 _"Oh yeah he's here, waiting on you. Why don't you come over? Don't want to stand up your Candy Cane, do ya?"_

 _"We've learned our lesson, alright? So why not just give back Lewis and we won't tell a soul, we'll just walk away, sound good?"_

 _"Your Candy Canes waiting"_ answers Rusty gruffly as he hangs up the phone.

Fuller angrily slams the phone down before marching out of the room, now standing in front of door 18, fingers brushed across the knob before pulling back.

Fuller didn't know why Rusty Nail wanted him in that room so badly, but he was done playing this sick fucks game.

Carefully the man lowers to his knees and crawls underneath the rooms window, successfully making his way towards the back to a large boarded door.

Hinges chimed as the door was opened, revealing old furniture, soil potts "This place must be the motels dump."

Rows of windows lined the back of the motels walls, peering into each one and counting as Fuller makes his way to number 18.

Stepping a top an empty paint can, Fuller peers inside the room through the curtains, he couldn't see much though.

Hearing, however, was something he could do easily, recognizing his younger brother's muffled voice from inside made his heart skip, Lewis was alive.

"Plan, plan, I need a plan!" Whispers Fuller quietly, Lewis was in there, but so was Rusty Nail.

Looking around for anything he could use as a weapon revealed the perfect tool for his issue, it didn't matter if the freak show had the keys ... He could hot-wire the truck.

Picking the lock was child's play, cutting the wires and meshing the two together shockingly was going to take some time "God damn!"

"Hang in there, Lewis" States Fuller, tongue hanging out as he performed his craft "Big brother's coming for you."

Fuller's face scrunched in worry "Fucking start already! Come on!"

No doubt Rusty was hearing his attempts, the man would be out the door in no time, at least he hoped.

With one final flick the truck roars to life "About fucking time!"

Fuller now sitting in the drivers seat, facing the back of the motel, hands clenched in fury and raw anger ... Who's at mercy now asshole?

Lights are flashed on in warning, Fuller narrowing in to room 18, watching as the blinds are ripped away, finally revealing the room to Fuller

"I'm coming in you sick son of a bitch!" The games over, Fuller is ending it here and now.

A few revs to check the engine and he was ready, foot to the gas pedal has him accelerating, to kill this asshole who had his brother ...

Wait, his brother ... Lewis was in there! "Shit!"

Fuller applies the breaks as he smashes through the outer-fence, "Fuck!" How could he have forgotten about Lewis? He'd been so wrapped up in petty revenge and killing this guy, he'd forgotten why.

"Lewis!" The truck clears the first wall like it's nothing, brick and wood flying "I'm sorry!"


	4. Finale

The front of the semi barrels through the room, debris flying everywhere as it proceeds relentlessly forward.

The chair Lewis is wrapped to is flung, nails breaking, plastic and man sent flying forwards as the blonde lands face down, glass shards raining over him.

Dust and smoke contaminates the air, followed by the harsh smell of fresh blood.

Fuller wrenches his head from the dashboard, sporting a large purple bruise upon his forehead "Oww fuck that hurt!"

Rusty forces the driver side door open, face covered in blood, murderous look in his eyes. The trucker grabs hold of Fuller's brown jacket.

Fuller can do nothing as he's thrown through the air, a series of harsh kicks to the stomach greeting him shortly after.

Too weak to fight back, nothing to fight for ... This was how Fuller Thomas was going to die.

Rusty summons kick after bloody kick upon Fuller's body. Every time the guy tried getting back up, he was just as quickly shot down.

This treatment could have continued for ages had it not been for the miraculous escape of one Lewis Thomas, the crash had been exactly what he'd needed to free him of his bindings.

"Get the hell away from my brother!" The blonde jumps a top Rusty's back, left arm circling the man's neck and also creating a better grip for him not to slip.

Rusty smacks into anything and everything around him, using any attempts at bucking Lewis off that he could.

Lewis began punching the trucker with his free hand, aiming mostly for the face and neck. He couldn't help but stare at his brother as Fuller spits out blood. "You alright, man?"

Rusty smiles at Lewis' distraction, grabbing hold of the blondes arms and flipping the man over his shoulder harshly.

Fuller sways to his feet as Rusty kicks Lewis, Rusty's grimy hand now forcing its way into his brother's mouth, the freak was actually trying to rip his jaw clean off.

Angered, Fuller planned to rush the man when his feet touched the lone shotgun. Taking the weapon into his hands, Fuller raises the barrel "Hey, Rusty!"

Rusty looks up, fist still knuckle deep inside Lewis' mouth, the blonde screamed as the man became more aggressive, the truckers grip tightening.

Fuller may not have ever shot a gun before, but his target was right in front of him. There wasn't a single chance of him missing.

"You sick fuck! Pathetic, lonely, mother fucking freakshow! We have been through hell and it's all because of you and your shitty psychosis bull shit! But, you know what? The only thing I have to do to make you go away is pull this god damn trigger I've got pointed at your fucking head! You got that, copy that?"

The barrel is pressed firmly into the pricks forehead, Rusty smiling as his fingers dig fiercely into Lewis's jaw.

"You wanted to punish me, so you went after my little brother like every other god damn movie villain? Shit man, grow a pair and come after me you, dick! And what? All because of a stupid prank? You took shit way too far, man! And now you're going to die. Only you won't come back in the sequel cause this is real fucking life! I'm going to kill you, mother fucker!"

Lewis struggles to breath below Rusty, he didn't like seeing this side of his brother. Fists clenched as the blonde tries prying the hand out from his mouth.

Fuller hunkers down to face Rusty "You know, I've done some real messed up shit, but this? This is something that I'll never fucking regret."

Lewis turns away as the trigger is pulled, blood droplets sloshing on his face as Rusty Nail falls dead on top of him. The blonde pulling the limp appendage from his mouth.

A harsh coughing fit begins as oxygen is once again allowed to be taken into his lungs "Fu ... Fuller"

Fuller drops the gun, making sure to kick Rusty's corpse as he helps his brother to his feet "You alright, Lewis?"

Lewis nods as he continued to cough, arm over Fuller's shoulder as his brother helps him move. Sirens and yells greet the brothers as the police approach.

"Don't shoot, don't shoot! He needs help!" Yells Fuller, relinquishing custody of Lewis over to the paramedics, before he too gets checked for injuries.

A few cracked rips, four stitches and a concussion are added to Fuller's list of worst road trips ever. Lewis had a severely bruised jaw, a large bump to the head and a sprained arm.

So all in all, everything was A okay for the Thomas brothers. Sitting together in the ambulance, Fuller made the decision to go back home, in fact, he would like nothing more than to be told what a loser he was by his father, how disappointed his mother was in him.

There was a lot of shit he needed to fix, but this whole experience had made him into a changed man, hey, he watched American Justice like everyone else.

Fuller Thomas was reformed and this time it would stick, cause this time he truly meant it when said he was different.


End file.
